


A Box of Socks

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "Old Socks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Box of Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ginny for the beta!

Harry was a mass of nerves, alternating between shifting his weight and rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet; he chewed his lip, ran jittery fingers through his messy hair, anything to distract from the torrent of bouncing balls setting up shop in his stomach. 

“It’s not much but I thought you could use it for your potions stuff—brewing, or whatever.”

Severus studied the walls lined with dusty bookshelves, the floorboards a light sandalwood, smudged with dirt. There was a long table jutting through the middle, obviously a recent addition as the dull wood shone in comparison to the rest of the room. His gaze landed on a stack of boxes in the corner. 

“I’ll get those out of the way and help you clean up, of course.”

“I would not deny you your storage room,” Severus said. Even after six months of being in a relationship with him, or whatever it was they were doing, Harry wasn’t entirely sure when Severus was teasing.

“No, I—really, it’s just stuff I don’t need. Old socks.”

“Old socks?” 

“Yeah, I-” A heat bloomed on Harry’s cheeks. “I used to give my old socks and things to Dobby, and now I’ve gotten in the habit of collecting them, I guess. I didn’t really know what to do with them.”

“You have boxes full of old socks,” Severus said. That time Harry recognised the thread of amusement in his voice. 

“Not boxes full—just one really. I go through a lot of socks.”

“Indeed.”

“Forget about the socks.” Harry brushed his palm over Severus’ elbow. “What do you think?” 

“You will banish that garish monstrosity of a sofa in the front room?”

“Right now, if you want.” A smile crept over Harry’s lips. 

“This room will become my lab, and you will agree not to distract me when I’m working?”

“Since when do I distract you when you’re working?”

Severus arched an eyebrow, and Harry’s smile turned sheepish. “Oh, you mean _that_ kind of distraction. Well…how about I promise to try?”

“Harry,” Severus said warningly, but Harry walked his fingers up Severus’ arm, unheeded by his tone.

“Sometimes you like it when I distract you. Besides, if I get out of line, you can spank me.”

“I fear that is no longer an effective punishment.”

“But it’s fun,” Harry said. Severus’ lips twitched. “Do you have any more conditions?”

Harry slid his fingers over to Severus’ collarbone, but he stilled at the warm press of Severus’ hand over his. 

“You will get rid of that box of old socks?” All traces of mirth were gone from Severus’ voice, his grip tight on Harry’s fingers. 

“Yeah—yes,” Harry whispered, the air thick between them with the weight of Severus’ stare. “Why?”

“It does no good to live in the past.”

“I know. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be asking you to move in with me. Will you?”

Severus moved their joined hands to his chest, his heart thumping steadily against Harry’s palm. “Yes.”


End file.
